Homecoming
by Emily Bloodrose
Summary: Sasuke comes home to patch up some old bonds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

It was dark the night that I came back to Konoha. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I didn't think that he would be home. It was besides the point, so, I continued to walk down the street, that would lead me there, anyway. By that time, it was mostly dark out and the only source of light came from the single lamp post, that stood outside his apartment building. Without much thought, I walked up the stairs. Not caring if this was the right thing for me to be doing at the moment. I didn't stop until I was standing outside his door.

My heart was racing and my breathing became more rapid. I wanted him to be there waiting for me, but that was impossible. He should have been on the other side of that door, throwing it open the moment that I ascended the stair; running up to me and throwing his arms around my neck. Telling me that he's been waiting for me to come home to him all this time. Sadly, I knew that none of that was going to happen, because he wouldn't be there or even waiting for me. He didn't even know that I would be here.

I pressed my forehead against the door in anguish. I've never noticed how lifeless my life was. Well, not until I realized that I didn't have him in my life, like how it was before I left with Orochimaru. Before, I would do everything that I could to keep him off my mind, but everything that I would do or the things that I came into contact with, would remind me of him. I was surprised when I felt something wet fall down my face. It seems like forever since the last time that I cried. Why, after all this time, did I come back here? I left this place, because I was no where near to getting any stronger. With that thought in mind, why did I come back here?

Looking up at the door, I was shocked when it opened. On the other side of that door was the one person that I wanted to see the most, Naruto.

"Sa- Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in complete disbelief. It seemed like he was out of it, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. As to prove it, he reached his hand out and touched my check softly. My eyes drifting closed at the contact from his trembling hand. His touch has been something that I have been wanting ever since the moment that I left. To my displeasure, the warmth that came so suddenly was gone just as quickly. I opened my eyes when I heard his shaking voice yell at me.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. At that moment I thought that he was going to punch me for sure, but I was completely taken by surprised when he pulled me into his arms instead. "Sasuke, you're really here?" he cried, pulling back to look me over again and again.

Since the last time I've seen him, he grew even more beautiful. His blond hair was a little longer and messier then before. Those breath taking blue eyes, that always puts the sky to shame, were so lively and full of emotions that he couldn't hide. That flawless tan skin was silky soft to the touch, as it always was. Just everything about him was so amazing. It looked like he got taller, too. All I wanted was to feel his touch on my skin one more time.

"Sasuke! Why won't you answer me?!" he yelled, fisting the front of my shirt.

I put my hand on his wrist, "Dobe, stop." I said without emotion, not wanting to give anything away to him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at me and ripped his hand out of mine. I didn't let the disappointment show. "Don't call me a dobe, bastard! You're the one who wasn't saying anything!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at my chest.

"Are you going to let me in, or not?" I asked him slightly irritated. That's when I noticed the pain and hurt deep in his eyes. Instantly, I felt like a complete ass. I wasn't expecting him to let me in, but wordlessly, he stepped aside and motioned for me to come in.

I didn't hesitate to go into Naruto's small apartment. "Why are you here Sasuke?" he asked as he shut the door, locking it. I turned to face him, and at that moment, I saw his eyes widen slightly, "Don't get me wrong, because I want you to be here! More then anything, but I can't say that I'm not surprised to see you here after all the times that I've tried to get you to come back!" His words were running together in his panic, and I was having a hard time understanding what he was saying. Luckily, I was able to catch what he was freaking out about. The way he looked at me, was a way that wasn't him, and it was just too painful to see him like that. To see how much I've hurt him and made him suffer, when he is the one that I care for so deeply. He's one of the few people who really cares about me in this world.

Taking two steps towards him, leaving only a foot between us. "I wanted to see you. No, it's more like I needed to see you, Naruto." I confessed to him softly, so softly that I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Wha..?" It was easy to tell how shocked Naruto was, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was here or because of what I said. "You came to see me?" he asked, more to himself then to me. I saw a smile come to his face, and just as quickly, drop from his face. "You're leaving again. Aren't you Sasuke?" he sounded as if he was going to start crying, which caused my heart to ache.

I knew that was going to be something that he was going to ask. I thought that I would be prepared for that, but it's surprising how much that hurt to hear him ask me that. I clenched my hands into fists to stop them from trembling, "Do you want me to leave?" my voice was intertwined with the fear of him saying yes. I lowered my head slightly, letting my bangs cover my eyes from his view. Afraid that he would be able to see the feelings in them that I couldn't lock away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, "You bastard!" he rushed towards me and punched me in the stomach, hard. It knocked the breath out of me and I was doubled over in pain. "I never wanted you to leave in the first place, and I don't want you to leave now! I'll be damned if I...!"

During Naruto's little rant, I cut him off by covering his mouth with mine. I could hear him take a deep intake of air, as he realized that I kissed him. It wasn't long before I pulled away from him. Deep down, I was afraid that he would've been disgusted by me and of his rejection. When I looked at him, I was surprised to see that instead of a look of hatred and disgust, there was a look of disappointment on his face instead. I was even more shocked by the fact that I saw tears rushing to his eyes, and falling down his whiskered cheeks. Slowly, I brought my right hand up to brush away his tears gently. I didn't want to scare him away any further.

Naruto lowered his head and threw himself against my chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I don't want you to leave me again!" he sobbed into my chest, "It was too painful the first time and all the times that I couldn't bring you back! Just please! Don't go!"

I was shocked and relieved that was the reason for his out burst. "Shhh, Naruto. It's alright. I won't leave you again." I tried my hardest to comfort him by speaking in a soft and gentle voice; stroking his blond hair in a manner that was almost loving.

After those words fell from my lips, Naruto pushed me away from him. "Do you mean that?!" he asked, not knowing if he should believe a single word that I just said. I nodded my head. "No, do you really mean that?! You have to tell me that you do Sasuke. You can't just nod and get me to believe that you will! You have to use your words and tell me that! I want to hear your voice!" he demanded me; pointing at me and glaring me down. The desperation in his voice was so clearly there when he said all of this.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, I closed the remaining distance between us and I rested my forehead against his. "Naruto," I started softly, taking his hands in my."I do mean it, more than anything." my voice dropped down to a whisper, as I felt tears starting to form behind them. My eyes opened when I felt Naruto wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Then, why don't you stay here with me?" he asked me softly, as he brushed his lips against mine softly.

He had me completely dumbfounded. Naruto really wanted me to stay with him? I could feel my heart pounding faster against my rib cage. Ever since I left, I realized that I was in love with him and more then anything, I've wanted to be with him. Then what did that say about him? All I could do was stare at the blond in front of me, as these thoughts ran wild through my mind. Our eyes were locked on each other's as he waited for me to respond.

The only thing that I was able to say was, "Dobe." It wasn't said in an insulting tone, but more of an affectionate way. Like it was my pet name for him. Something that I could use to let him know how much I truly care for him, without coming out and saying it. Hopefully, Naruto would be able to get the meaning behind it.

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke." Naruto said playfully, moving his arms to wrap them around my neck. Giving me the perfect opportunity to claim his lips in another kiss, and thankfully, Naruto kissed me back. I could feel his hands in my hair. He parted his lips slightly, giving me a chance to slide my tongue in. The moment our tongues met, we both let out a soft moan. I took a step forward, wanting to back Naruto up against the door. When I had him against the door, I pressed my body tightly against his. Soon the need for air became present, and they slowly pulled away from each other. Only to the point where there was a few inches between their lips.

Naruto was searching my eyes for the emotions that were normally buried deep inside of them, wanting to know the real reason for my sudden actions. "So, Sasuke. Why did you kiss me?" He asked me, running his hands down my chest. Even through the fabric of my shirt, I was able to feel the burning trail that he hands left on my chest.

Sighing, I lowered my head slightly. "It just felt like the right thing to do." I told him truthfully. It did feel right, like something that I've been needing to do for a while. Sure, we've kissed before tonight, but that wasn't real. Not at all like this one was. "And, I've been wanting to for a long time now." I finished before he had a chance to say anything.

Looking at his face, I noticed how red it got. "Sasuke." he said shyly, looking away from me. "..." Naruto mumbled quietly under his breath.

With how close we were standing to each other, I still wasn't able to hear what he said. I brought my hand up to his face and stroked his left cheek tenderly, "Dobe, I couldn't hear a single thing that you just said. You really need to speak up." I told him, as I ran my hand through his hair.

He waited a moment before he look back at me, and it was even longer before he said anything. "I said, that I've been wanting to kiss you, too!" Naruto yelled, the blush on his face was spreading and getting darker.

I was quite surprised by his confession, but I would have to say that I was very pleased. Taking my hand from his hair, I placed both of my hands against the door. "So, you've been wanting that too? Whys that, Naru-chan?" I asked him seductively, licking his bottom lip slightly. I could feel him trembling beneath me. I have to admit that this was really turning me on.

I watched as Naruto bit his luscious bottom lip, as he tried to avoid my gaze. "Sasuke." he whispered nervously, placing the palms of his hands flat against my chest. With my left hand, I gently grabbed his chin and pulled his head up. Claiming his lips with mine. He moved his hands from my chest and wrap them around my neck, tangling his hands in my hair. Sliding my tongue against his bottom lip, wanting to explore that hot carven of his mouth again. Moaning the moment that our tongues swirled around each other's. The heat coursing through ours bodies and making our arousal known to the other. Only breaking apart when we needed to breathe.

"I'm glad that you're back. It hasn't been the same since you left." Naruto told me softly, as he rested his forehead against my chest. His arms hung around my neck loosely, looking down at the floor.

For the longest moment, we just stood there like that in his doorway. I was truly at peace, and that's a feeling that I haven't been able to experience for a while. His scent was purely intoxicating, and our closeness overwhelmed me, making me want to be even closer to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply before I pulled back.

My sudden movement caused Naruto to look up at me in surprised, "What's wrong Sasuke?" It was easy to noticed the worry laced into his tone.

"Nothing." I told him.

He stared at me for a short while before he nodded, "Okay." he replied in his usually cheerful way. Naruto brought his hands together, in front of him, creaking his knuckles. "Would you like something to drink? Or maybe you would like something else?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen area of his apartment.

"You probably have something that you would want to talk about, right Naruto?" I asked him plainly, as I walked over to his bed and sat down.

He stood there, looking down and nodded. "Yeah," Naruto started softly, looking over at me. "There are something that I want to ask you." There was a hint of tension in his voice as he said this. I nodded my head in understanding and patted a spot on the bed. He took the invitation and sat down next to me. Turning towards me, "Why did you really come back Sasuke?" he asked softly.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against Naruto's, closing my eyes. What was the reason for me coming back to Konoha after these past three years? The only real reason that I could come up with, that didn't sound half-ass, was Naruto. He's the only reason why I would ever step foot in this place. Ever since my families massacre, there has been no reason for me to be here. I didn't have a place where I belonged and I didn't have anyone that care about me. There was always Naruto, and he was the only one that truly cared about me. Even knowing that I wanted him dead, he still went out of his way to come after me. Always promising that he would bring me back to Konoha. Deep down, I never once doubted him. If anyone was to bring me back, it would be Naruto and only Naruto.

After a moment of letting my thoughts run wild, I tilted my head up and kissed his lips gently. "It's because I loved you, Naru-chan. That's the real reason for why I came back. I love you." I told him honestly, looking into his deep blue eyes. All this time, I knew what the feelings I had towards him was, but not once would I let myself say it.

Naruto gave a look of pure shock and disbelief, " What?" he grabbed my shoulders. Naruto looked at me as if he were searching my soul, wanting to find out if what I said was true or not.

"I love you, Naruto. How can that be so hard for you to understand?" More than anything, I wanted to know what he felt towards me. Maybe, just maybe, he could feel the same about me. I watched him as he tried to come up with something to say, but when he came up with something to say, he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest, sobbing. I was startled by his sudden action, but I was able to recover from that quickly. Slowly, I held him against me tightly, stroking his hair softly. "Shhh, it's alright." I tried my best to calm him down.

Not once, did I ever think that I would confess to him about being in love with him. Sure, in my dreams I would, but dreams are completely different from real life. Surely enough, here I was, holding him in my arms, after I told him. On the outside I was calm, but on the inside I was a complete mess. He was going to reject me and push me out of his life forever, and all because I had to tell him the truth. More than anything, I didn't want that to happen. Maybe, he wouldn't do that. Maybe, he loved me back. I looked down at him sadly, because that was a pointless thing to think.

I didn't realized that Naruto moved, until I felt his lips pressed softly against mine in a quick kiss. I was shocked, to say the least.

"I love you too, Sasuke." he confessed, smiling at me brightly.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What?" I asked him dumbly.

Naruto chuckled slightly, moving to sit on my lap and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. He tilted his head to the side, looking down at my lips. "Well, I said that I love you Sasuke. For a genius, you can be really dumb sometimes." Naruto said as he placed feather light kisses on my lips.

As a way to get back at him, I bit his lower lip sharply for a moment. Naruto gasp at the sudden rush of pain, which gave me the perfect opportunity to slide my tongue against his. It wasn't long before we were engaged in a battle for dominance, which only intensified as the seconds past us by. Leaving us hungry for something more than just kissing. I don't think that I've ever wanted him as much as I wanted him now.

When our mouths parted, I pushed him down on his bed. Naruto looked up at me, panting intensely. He smiled up at me, "It's great to have you back, Sasuke."

I nodded, "Only if you'll have me."


End file.
